Warning Labels
by Psychotic Nny
Summary: Drabbles/One-shots, mostly centering around Todd - Squee and Johnny - Nny . Each new chapter will be a new one-shot. Read if you want, but I won't make you. Genres range from chapter to chapter.
1. Warning Labels

Psycho: Salut! Wow, I'm actually doing something! That's a first. Well, as you can see, I'm back and into JTHM again. And before anyone says anything, I'll say it now: Yes! This IS a JohnnyxOlder!Todd story-type thing… I don't know . . . Deal with it. I don't wanna get flamed because SOMEONE has to be all 'RAWR' at me because I'm sick for doing this. There are worse things on here! And Todd is older, around 16 or 17 yrs old. So shut it. If you want to help give advise, please; if you want to point out some little errors here and there, please; but don't yell at me for this, you know what this is because I TOLD YOU! Thank you. And I'm sorry, I know the characters are OOC, but you know what, s*** happens… On with the story~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Jhonen Vasquez does~

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Warning Labels

"'Warning: Choking hazard'…" Todd read aloud looking at the small warning label on the box of straws lying haphazardly on the, now bloody, counter. He then looked at the 24/7's cashier on the other side of the counter who was now choking. Johnny came from the back of the store holding a cheery brainfreezy with bloodied hands and headed out the front door, Todd following quickly behind.

The night was fairly cool out and surprisingly quiet. Todd noticed that the streets were almost empty, sans a few people, but they seemed to mind their own business for once. He looked at Johnny, who was humming 'Ode To Joy', and couldn't help but wonder why he did what he did and Todd, being ever curious, voiced this.

"Nny." Todd said, trying to get the man's attention.

Johnny spared a glance in Todd's direction, then, continued to look forward again. "Hm?"

"Why?" He questioned.

" The brainfreezy machine was off and he wouldn't turn it back on. I wanted one bad, Squeegee, and that disgusting person was too caught up in his own petty little life to turn it back on." Johnny replied.

"Not that, I mean the whole straw thing…" Todd looked up at him, eyes curious for an answer.

"There was a warning label on the box. He should have read it and maybe he wouldn't have choked." He shrugged, taking a drink from his brainfreezy.

"…I don't think the label said, 'beware of straws being stabbed into your neck, may block airways and cause choking'…"

"So? He was choking, wasn't he? The label warned him. He should have been careful." Johnny nodded to himself.

Todd had stopped walking, Johnny not noticing, continued on ahead. 'Read the label, huh?…' Todd ran back up to Johnny, walking side by side with him, and decided to let his curiosity take over again.

"Nny?"

"Yes?"

"What would your warning label be?" Todd asked.

"Hmm... Don't touch me, don't make fun of me, and don't take what's mine. Why?" He glanced at Todd, whose expression was pained.

'Don't touch him? But… I thought… Why do I even bother? I guess he doesn't like me like I do him… I'm never good enough am I? Not for mom or dad, not for anyone at school, so why should Nny be different?' Todd thought to himself, deep in thought, only to be jerked out of it from a slight pressure in his hand.

Johnny held Todd's hand, pushing away his slight discomfort at another's touch, to try and cheer him up.

"I thought you didn't want to be touched." Todd said, looking away. 'Please don't try and confuse me. Don't drag me along to leave me abandoned somewhere I don't know, never knowing how to get back to where I originally was.'

"I did say that, but…" Johnny trailed off.

"But?" Todd asked, trying to get him to continue. Neither had noticed that they had stopped walking and simply stood out in the night, still about three minutes from Johnny's house. The temperature slowly dropped as well, causing Todd to shiver slightly.

Johnny just stood there and stared at him before snapping out of it as he noticeably saw Todd shake. "Come on. Let's get home and you warmed up." He said, pulling Todd back home by his hand.

When they got home, Johnny left to some part of the house, mumbling he would be back quickly. Todd shuffled over to the couch and collapsed on to it shivering. He didn't understand why he was so cold. Maybe it was because it really was just that cold, or maybe it was because Todd believed Johnny would never love him, either way, it didn't stop him from his shaking. Curling up on the couch he turned the TV on, soon dozing off.

Johnny returned with a blanket and found Todd to be asleep on the couch. Covering up the shivering form, he sat down at the other end not really wanting to leave the teen alone. Somehow, Todd's head ended up lying on Johnny's lap, and though uncomfortable, Johnny didn't move or disturb the sleeping form. Todd mumbled and whimpered in his sleep a little but that wasn't anything unusual. What was unusual to Johnny is when Todd had whimper his, HIS, name.

Johnny sat there, slowly running his hand through the teen's hair, trying to soothe him while still asleep. 'Squee is so different from all of the other disgusting things. He's so pure and innocent.' Johnny thought. "I don't like to be touched, but I don't like when something of mine is gone. Squee, that is why I touch you and allow you the same. You are _my_ precious Squeegee." Johnny whispered to the still sleeping form.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Psycho: Ta Da! I did it! Sorry! I know it was really OOC but come on! We all need fluff sometimes!

Maniac: Go die in a hole, you're terrible at writing…

Psycho: Ow… My pride… anyhow~ I was working on this and thinking, "Hey, why not make this a bunch of little one-shots?" And this is the first one, obviously called Warning Labels.

Maniac: Obviously…

Psycho: So tell me what you think! If you peoples liked it, I get cracking in the next one-shot!

Maniac: Oh God, not more!

Psycho: Please review!

Maniac: Please don't…

Psycho and Maniac: TTFN!


	2. Care short!

Psycho: Yay! Update! Sorry its short, but you'll be getting a lot more updates real soon!

Maniac: Liar...

Psycho: I promise! I just need prompts to help me… But I have a couple almost done and many started!

Maniac: Whatever…

Psycho: I own nothing! So… don't sue me and stuff… yep…

Maniac: Here is another crappy story…

ooooo

Care

Todd's parents had never really cared for their son's existence. They didn't care when he got beat up at school, didn't care when he was harassed, didn't care that he was at one point suicidal, didn't care when he said he was best friends with the Son of Satan, paranormal investigator, and alien, didn't care that he was gay and got mercilessly tormented for it, didn't care that he started to date someone when he was seventeen. They even didn't care when Todd was sent to the hospital because they had hit him with their car, really, they were angry at the fact that he had left blood all over the front of the car.

But now, they think maybe they should have cared. Cared that he was dating a homicidal maniac, cared that the years of neglect and abuse would make him turn his back on them and hate them, cared that his best friends were twisted and insane.

Maybe, if they had cared, they wouldn't be strapped to these chairs, bleeding and missing limbs, forced to be awake and aware through the slow torture. Maybe they wouldn't be forced to stay alive by the strange medicine and fluids the alien forced them to down.

Maybe, just maybe, if they had cared for their son and loved him like they should have, they could be at home, enjoying a meal together, instead of watching him walk up to his deranged boyfriend, who was covered in their blood from the hours of torture, and give him a chaste kiss. They wouldn't have to see him smile at the demonic teen and alien, also covered in blood. Wouldn't have to see him walk away with his boyfriend and his friends to the waiting paranormalist at the door. They wouldn't see Todd's demented grin as he wished them a 'goodnight' and leave them alone in the darkness.

If they had cared, this wouldn't have happened, but, no matter how much they had wished they had, they hadn't cared for Todd Casil.


End file.
